96Neko
96Neko (96猫) là một utaite được biết đến nhờ giọng hát trầm, ấm, cô còn là một “ryouseirui”. Tuy vậy cô cũng có thể hát bằng giọng nữ cực kỳ nữ tính, điển hình là trong bản hát lại “Soratobazu”. Cô còn hay song ca với bộ đôi Kagamine. Cô thường thể hiện những bài hát hài hước khi hát với Len hoặc vipTenchou. Một số người nhận xét rằng 96neko có chất giọng từa tựa Romi Park, một diễn viên kiêm ca sĩ Hàn Quốc hiện đang sống tại Nhật Bản. Cô rất hay chế thêm nhiều ca từ hóm hỉnh và vài serifu lung tung trong các bài hát, ví dụ như trong “Trick and treat”, “Matryoshka” và “Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei”. 96neko đề nghị mọi người không nên ghi lại các ca khúc trên NND của cô và phân phối chúng, tuy nhiên, nếu là sử dụng chỉ để giải trí cho cá nhân thì không sao cả. Album của cô, Iris, được phát hành ba ngày trước khi cô đón sinh nhật lần thứ 20, đây cũng là cách cô bày tỏ tấm lòng của mình đến những người hâm mộ và những người ủng hộ mình trước lúc mình bước sang tuổi 20. Có lẽ đây chính là lời phát biểu cuối cùng của cô khi là một teen với tư cách utaite. Những dự án hợp tác chung (Phát hành ngày 12 tháng 6, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 13 tháng 8, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 13 tháng 8, 2011) # 10 Dai Utattemita Live! BEST 2 (Phát hành ngày 21 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # First Step (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # ENVELOPE (Phát hành ngày 25 tháng 7, 2012) # (Phát hàng ngày 11 tháng 8, 2012) # Kamikyouku wo Utattemita 6 (Phát hành ngày 15 tháng 8, 2012) # BabyPod (Phát hành ngày 26 tháng 9, 2012) # Princess for Princess (Phát hành ngày 3 tháng 10, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # GigaBanana The Best ~ NORISHIO Aji ~ (Phát hành ngày 24 tháng 7, 2013) # Stars on Planet (Phát hành ngày 12 tháng 8, 2013) # (Phát hành ngày 21 tháng 8, 2013) }} Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (Psychotic Love (also read as Len) Song) (2009.07.15) # "Musunde Hiraite, Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold, Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses) (2009.12.12) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Mametsubu Lovers" -Short ver.- (Parody of Ura Omote Lovers) (2010.02.21) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Gekokujou" (Revolution) (2010.03.09) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2010.03.16) (Cảnh báo: Nội dung không phù hợp với trẻ vị thành niên) # "Starduster" feat. Yozora Chorus (2010.03.23) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Boku to Alice no Wonderland" (Me and Alice's Wonderland) (2010.03.30) (Không có trong Mylist) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2010.04.14) (Đã xóa bỏ trên NND) # "Tsukeru yo." (2010.04.19) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.04.22) # "Mylist Dame!" (Don't Mylist Me!) (2010.05.01) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Omanko" (2010.06.20) (Cảnh báo: Nội dung không phù hợp với trẻ vị thành niên) # "Rolling Girl" -One recording- feat. 96Neko và Kyouichirou (2010.06.12) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) -96Remix ver.- (2010.06.25) # "Smiling" -96Neko Yukai na Nakamatachi- (kết hợp) (2010.07.07) (Nội bộ) # "Proof of life" feat. 96Neko và Shairu (2010.07.17) # "Rolling Girl" -Tightson rap ver.- (2010.07.19) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) (Đã xóa bỏ trên NND) # "Tokyo Rock City" feat. 96Neko và Kagamine Rin (2010.07.25) # "Out of Eden" (2010.08.10) # "Kuro Len★Romantic Night" feat. 96Neko và Kagamine Len (2010.09.11) # "Calc." (2010.10.05) # "trick and treat" (2010.10.30) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.29) # "4696 ~ Kuro no Negai ~" (Gốc từ ShuujinP) (2010.12.03) # "Merry Sexmas" (2010.12.23) (Cảnh báo: Nội dung không phù hợp với trẻ vị thành niên) # "T / M / G ~ Bokura no Kara ~" (Our Shell) (2011.01.06) (Original with ShuujinP) # "Paradichlorobenzene" feat. 96Neko và Kagamine Len (2011.01.11) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. 96Neko và Shairu (2011.02.14) # "Pajamakko☆" (Pajama Girl) (2011.02.24) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kuripurin, Seriyu, Kakichoco, Vivienne, 96Neko, Wotamin và Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "orange" (2011.04.22) # "Matryoshka" feat. 96Neko and vipTenchou (2011.05.01) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. 96Neko và Kagamine Len (2011.06.15) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.07.09) # "Tapioka Sennou Song" (Brainwashing Tapioca Song) -GigaP remix- (2011.08.01) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2011.08.09) # "Bunpou Shoujo　Φ　Ririka" (Gốc từ ShuujinP) (2011.08.10) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Hitori, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, Noaru và Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Migikata no Chou" -Len ver.- (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2011.10.04) (chỉ có trên Community) # "❀Vita Sexualis" (2011.10.16) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) feat. 96Neko và Pokota (2011.10.19) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. 96Neko và Kagamine Len (2011.12.21) # "Jingle Bells" feat. 96Neko, vipTenchou và Kogeinu (2011.12.25) # "Happy Synthesizer" (chỉ nhảy) (2011.12.28) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Interviewer" (2011.12.30) # "Len-kun Nau!" (2012.01.21) # "Kuroneko-kei Joshi" (Black-Cat Girl) (2012.02.03) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Rin ver.- (2012.02.14) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu và Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory) feat. clear, 96Neko và Pokota (2012.03.31) # "ACUTE" feat. 96Neko, Pokota và Hanatan (2012.04.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.22) # "Tapioca no Uta" (Tapioca Song) (Parody of Croquette no Uta) (2012.04.30) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Ib Parody- (2012.05.18) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (2012.06.02) # "Gemini" feat. 96Neko và Shairu (2012.06.27) # "Sayoko" (2012.07.10) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.07.10) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Commitee.) (2012.07.13) # "Bye-Bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.07.18) # "Fire◎Flower" (2012.08.05) # "Shiny Day" (Gốc từ Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru và MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.17) # "Masked bitcH" (Original with GigaP) (2012.08.22) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. 96Neko, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Wotamin, che:Sakurai và Pokota (2012.08.28) # "Deadline Circus" feat. 96Neko, Wotaminvà Pokota (2012.09.07) # "WAVE" (2012.10.12) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" -hát lại- (2012.10.16) # "Niconico Halloween Party" (2012.10.16) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.10.17) # "Soratobazu" (Flightless Bird) (2012.10.19) # "「Ib」-again-" (2012.11.30) # "Kagen no Tsuki" (Last Quarter of the Moon) (Gốc từ KurousaP) (2012.12.01) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.03) # "Orange" (2012.12.24) # "Miracle Shopping ~ Don Quixote no Theme ~" (2012.12.25) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko, and vipTenchou (2012.12.25) # "Hello Laughter" feat. 96Neko, Au, Mitani Nana, Hanatan, Yuikonnu và Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "Srit the Wrist" (Gốc từ KurousaP) (2013.01.06) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. 96Neko và Reji (2013.01.18) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.02.20) # "Akatsuki Arrival" -Arrange ver.- feat. 96Neko và Kogeinu (2013.03.01) # "Kesenai Tsumi" (Inerasable Sin) (Fullmetal Alchemist OP) (2013.03.12) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) -Iris arrange- (2013.03.25) # "MOTHER" (Gốc từ Oku Hanako) (2013.03.30) # "Risky Game" feat. 96Neko, nero và Yamai (2013.05.10) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" feat. 96Neko, Yamai và nero (2013.05.30) # "Alice in Musicland" (2013.06.08) # "Ai no Uta" (Song of Love) feat. 96Neko, Yamai và nero (2013.07.11) # "Peach Meatpie" (2013.07.13) # "Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive" (2013.07.18) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.07.19) # "cLick cRack" (Original) feat. 96Neko, Nanahira, kradness, Reol và Soraru (2013.07.21) }} Không rõ thời gian đã tải lên * Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Các hoạt động thương mại đặc biệt * "Nagareboshi" (Shooting Star) - Phát hành ngày 9 tháng 1, 2013 ** Bài hát kết thúc thứ 2 cho game và anime Tanken Drilland Danh sách đĩa hát |track1composer = ShuujinP |track1arranger = ShuujinP |track2title = Kohaku no Mori |track2lyricist = ShuujinP |track2composer = ShuujinP |track2arranger = ShuujinP |track3title = 4696 ~ Kuro no Negai ~ |track3lyricist = ShuujinP |track3composer = ShuujinP |track3arranger = ShuujinP |track4title = Ichiru no Noroi |track4lyricist = ShuujinP |track4composer = ShuujinP |track4arranger = ShuujinP |track5title = Usagi no Mochizuki |track5lyricist = ShuujinP |track5composer = ShuujinP |track5arranger = ShuujinP |track6title = Shuujin CLΦSH.ver |track6lyricist = ShuujinP |track6composer = ShuujinP |track6arranger = ShuujinP}} ) |datereleased = 14 tháng 1, 2012 |image = Asymmetry.png |crossfadeYTID = OLG9zPdXnFs |crossfaceNNDID = sm16513892 |track1title = Melancholic |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Junky |track1arranger = |track2title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track2info = (Heartbeat ♯0822) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = papiyon |track2arranger = |track3title = PONPONPON |track3lyricist = Yasutaka Nakata |track3composer = Yasutaka Nakata |track3arranger = GigaP |track4title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = |track5title = Happy Synthesizer |track5lyricist = |track5composer = EasyPop |track5arranger = |track6title = Mr. Music |track6info = (96Neko, ＿＿) |track6lyricist = , Ronchino=pepe, |track6composer = Rerulili, Ronchino=pepe, KagomeP |track6arranger = }} |track3composer = Nekomushi |track3arranger = |track4title = Kagerou Days |track4info = (Heat-Haze Days) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Jin |track4arranger = |track5title = rain stops, good-bye |track5lyricist = |track5composer = NioP |track5arranger = |track6title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track6arranger = |track7title = Karakuri Pierrot |track7lyricist = |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = |track8title = Len-kun Nau! |track8lyricist = sezu, 96Neko |track8composer = Owata-P |track8arranger = |track9title = Senbonzakura |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Aru Bake Neko no Koi Monogatari |track10lyricist = Nem |track10composer = Nem |track10arranger = |track11title = Nekomimi Archive |track11info = (Cat Ear Archive) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = KusoinakaP |track11arranger = |track12title = Fire◎Flower |track12lyricist = halyosy |track12composer = halyosy |track12arranger = |track13title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track13lyricist = Nem |track13composer = Nem |track13arranger = |track14title = Juu Mensou |track14lyricist = YM |track14composer = YM |track14arranger = |track15title = Yokkorasex |track15lyricist = |track15composer = AgoanikiP |track15arranger = |track16title = Ren'ai Philosophia |track16lyricist = |track16composer = KurousaP |track16arranger = |track17title = Aimai Elegy |track17lyricist = DECO*27 |track17composer = DECO*27 |track17arranger = su-kei + |track18title = Ikasama⇔Casino |track18info = (96Neko, vipTenchou) |track18lyricist = |track18composer = HitoshizukuP, Yama△ |track18arranger = }} |track1composer = KurousaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Srit the Wrist |track2info = |track2lyricist = KurousaP |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Sayonara |track3lyricist = KurousaP |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Find Out |track4lyricist = KurousaP |track4composer = KurousaP |track4arranger = |track5title = Mikazuki Hime |track5info = (Crescent Moon Princess) |track5lyricist = KurousaP |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Kagen no Tsuki |track6info = (Last Quarter of the Moon) |track6lyricist = KurousaP |track6composer = KurousaP |track6arranger = |track7title = Cantarella |track7lyricist = KurousaP |track7composer = KurousaP |track7arranger = }} |track1composer = Jin |track1arranger = |track2title = Kesenai Tsumi |track2info = (Inerasable Sin) (Fullmetal Alchemist OP) |track2lyricist = Kitade Nana |track2composer = Nishikawa Susumu |track2arranger = |track3title = Yoshiwara Lament |track3lyricist = Asa |track3composer = Asa |track3arranger = |track4title = Nagai Aida |track4lyricist = Tamaki Chiharu |track4composer = Tamaki Chiharu |track4arranger = |track5title = WA ni Natte Odorou |track5lyricist = Oshamanbe Tarou |track5composer = Oshamanbe Tarou |track5arranger = |track6title = Everything |track6lyricist = MISIA |track6composer = Matsumoto Toshiaki |track6arranger = |track7title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track7info = (Gray matter Explosion Girl) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Rerulili |track7arranger = |track8title = Memeshikute |track8lyricist = Kiryuuin Shou |track8composer = Kiryuuin Shou |track8arranger = |track9title = Odoru Ponpokorin |track9info = (Chibi Maruko-chan ED) |track9lyricist = Sakuramomoko |track9composer = Oda Tetsurou |track9arranger = |track10title = Pokemon Ierukana? |track10info = (Did you say Pokemon?) |track10lyricist = Toda Shougo |track10composer = Tanaka Hirokazu |track10arranger = |track11title = Shinkai no Ritorukurai |track11lyricist = sasakure.UK |track11composer = sasakure.UK |track11arranger = |track12title = For Fruits Basket |track12info = (Fruits Basket OP) |track12lyricist = Okazaki Ritsuko |track12composer = Okazaki Ritsuko |track12arranger = |track13title = DoReMiFa Rondo |track13lyricist = |track13composer = 40mP |track13arranger = |track14title = Kawaranaimono |track14info = (Unchanging Things) (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo Insert Song) |track14lyricist = Oku Hanako |track14composer = Oku Hanako |track14arranger = |track15title = Akatsuki Arrival |track15info = (96Neko, Kogeinu) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = Last Note. |track15arranger = |track16title = Yi Er Fanclub |track16info = (1, 2 Fanclub) (96Neko, vipTenchou) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = MikitoP |track16arranger = |track17title = MOTHER |track17info = (Original) |track17lyricist = Oku Hanako, 96Neko |track17composer = Oku Hanako |track17arranger = }} Thư viện ảnh 96neko 1.png|96Neko khoe gương mặt của cô ấy, ảnh lấy từ Twitter 96neko 2.png|Chùm khuyên trên tai trái của 96Neko, ảnh lấy từ Twitter 96neko 3.jpg|96Neko (trái) và Saiya (phải) 96neko 4.jpg|vipTenchou (trái) và 96Neko (phải) trong bản hát lại "Matryoshka" 96neko 5.png|96Neko trong bản hát lại "Necomini Archive" Minh họa bởi Sato Iruno 96neko 6.jpg|vipTenchou, 96Neko và Kogeinu trong bản hát lại "Jingle Bells" Minh họa bởi Mukkun 96neko 7.png|96Neko (trái) và Kogeinu (phải) trong bản hát lại "Akatsuki Arrival" Minh họa bởi Sato Iruno 96neko 8.jpeg|Ảnh đại diện của 96Neko trên Twitter Thông tin thêm * 96Neko có vẻ mạnh dạn và không nhút nhát như những utaite nữ khác. * 96Neko là một fan cuồng của Len, điều này được thể hiện trong hai bài hát dí dỏm là "Len-kun Nau!" và "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei". * Cô rất thích uống tapioca (trà sữa trân châu). Cô cũng chia sẻ điều này trên Twitter, thậm chí còn đưa tapioca vào lời bài hát trong những bản hát lại của mình. * 96Neko chỉ cao khoảng 143.2cm (chừng 4'7.6"). Đó là lý do tại sao cô phải mang những đôi boot cao để che giấu chiều cao khiêm tốn của mình. Nhờ đôi boot mà cô cao lên đến 1m6. * Cô sử dụng micro dynamic F-V620(SONY)/F-V420(SONY) và micro consender NT1-A(RODE)/ECM-23F5(SONY) . * Cô dùng hệ điều hành Windows7. * Webcam của cô là Logicool Qcam. * Cô thu và hòa âm bằng Audacity. * Cô sinh ra tại vùng Kansai, hiện đang sống ở Osaka. * Nhóm máu của cô là O. * Cô không thích cá voi. * Cô rất sợ mỗi khi xem Spongebob Squarepants vì nó kinh dị. * Cô có một con mèo giống Somali tên là Kuu-chan và một chú chó Babillon tên Shi-chan. Những bức ảnh về hai con vật nuôi đáng yêu này được cô đăng trên Twitter khá đều đặn. * Cô thường xuyên trực tuyến trên Twitter và theo dõi gần như tất cả những ai đã theo dõi mình. * Những món ăn ưa thích của 96Neko là tapioca, surume, salad, kabayakisan (thịt lươn xiên) và kimchi dưa chuột. * Cô có tổng cộng 18 khuyên tai: 10 trên tai trái, 5 trên tai phải, và 3 trên môi/lưỡi. * Cái tên Team Pet Shop bắt nguồn từ tên của các thành viên trong nhóm: "neko" trong 96Neko nghĩa là mèo, "inu" trong Kogeinu nghĩa là chó, và "tenchou" trong vipTenchou nghĩa là "quản lý cửa hàng". * Vào ngày 5 tháng 6, 2012, cộng đồng của cô lần đầu tiên đạt đến cấp độ 256, cấp độ cao nhất có thể đạt được. * Dù tính cách của cô khá khác biệt so với nữ giới, cô vẫn thường dùng đại từ nhân xưng watashi (私), tạo vẻ lịch thiệp và trung lập hơn boku (僕), mang vẻ nam tính. * Tạp chí yêu thích của cô là KERA và Utattemita Kei. * Cô không thích tôm và ve sầu. * Cô thích màu đen, trắng, đỏ. xanh và vàng. Liên kết ngoài *Twitter *Pixiv *Blog *mixi *mixi Community *Blomaga *TmBox Ngoài lề #Blog: Date of Birth #Tên người dùng của 96Neko #Blomaga intro post #Lý lịch Whiteflame (KurousaP) Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nữ Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:Ryouseirui (nữ)